telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Wishlist
Welcome to the Wishlist! We all know that your desires move this game forward, and we would like to ask for your help on this. Share us your wishes, your ideas, which you might think might be a good add to the gameplay, and keep forbin busy, until he changes his mind on opening the code. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/79/Face-smile.svg/18px-Face-smile.svg.png Rules are: *Feel free to add your ideas, but please try to keep this entry in one. *Try to review the already present ideas, before you edit and add your first idea here *Try to stay realistic. While I understand, that a hyper-super-übercool feature might be a good add to the game, it might would take so much time, that it wouldn't be profitable programming it. *Please edit the section below only, and not the whole entry. *Add your signature at the end of the entry, so we know whom's idea it was. Usage: Use (~~~~) at the end of the line, which will look like this: (Someuser 12:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC)) 'The wishlist ~(Newest entries are at the top)~' * ihaveroot would like access to this wiki so he can update it (ihaveroot 01:01, May 23, 2019) *8.) add a warning before getting blocked, so you can still use telehack, as long as you stoped what you were doing that was bad. *'7.)' The send command should also accept a comma (,) after the nick. (send ridcully, how are you?) (TheRealRidcully (talk) 19:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC)) * 6.) Reuse old exploit reports from CVE: when new process handling gets implemented each server, which runs specific services could be attack through gaining specific exploit tools. Example: a server runs sendmail 8.6.9 user must find bd.exe for exploiting the sendmail issue, which is explained in CVE-1999-0204 (norbert79 around September, 2012 (UTC)) * 5.) Extension of the process lists of applications, which are supported by the server. This would be easier to implement, that a full and perfect emulation of real process lists depending on OS type. Process list would list three types of processes: *a): User processes (ghostports, rootkit, etc) *b): Processes supported by the server (like gopher or talk) *c): Processes created by the porthack like result of random services Here is an example output: HOST EXAMPLE PROCESS TABLE 8 running processes, max 20 pid user start program --- ---- ----- ------- 3 user1 20d rootkit -| 12562 user2 1m ps | --- user processes 36516 user1 20d sysvkit | 36526 user1 20d ghostports -| 257 gopher 10m gopher ------ service supported 356 netrjs-2 20d netrjs-2 -| 956 xfer 56d xfer | --- random services 397 mptn 13d mptn -| (Norbert79 07:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) *'4.)' Add gopher to the game. Similar to UseNet, Telehack could allow users using the gopher command to access different old gopher sites. A base for this could be this article, including a torrent file for grabbing a copy of all gopher sites (size 15 GiB) (Norbert79 14:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC)) *'3.)' Add more compatibility to regular shell compared to real life shells for more accurate usage. Current shell lacks specific actions, like "!" for history substitution, or "!!" repeating last command. (Norbert79 12:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC)) *'2.)' I may have asked this before, but to be able to download text files to your telehack @ prompt directory. So us nerds can get are daily Phrack and Cult of the Dead Cow :P (darkimage 23:04 July 1, 2012 EST) *'1.)' All reported bugs to be corrected (Norbert79 09:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Go back to the main page